A Hyperdimensional (genderbend) Adventure
by The shy maid
Summary: Everything is not what it seems, right? A game called "Hyperdimension Neptunia" consisted four female characters on the case, but somehow changed into four male characters. One day, A teen girl named Iceland must now travel with Neptune to get all Key Fragments for whatever the reason. The journey is going to be difficult since she is the only girl.


**Hi, I am Shy maid. I was sidetracked on other things. Well, here is my brief introduction.**

**To all Hyperdimension Neptunia fans, I am very sorry for my late entry for my HDN FanFic. Unfortunately, I had to delete it unexpectedly because I didn't like how it turned out to be. Again, I am very sorry.**

**This will be my 3****rd**** story for the remake of the HDN games, but this one is very, VERY different from the others. No flamers… please. Wait, this is my 3****rd**** remake of HDN stories? Wow! I am so slow! *clears throat* Anyway, this is a self-insert. **

**Getting this introduction over with, sit back, relax and let your imagination run wild to this story!**

* * *

**A Hyperdimensional (genderbend) Adventure**

**Prologue and Chapter 1: Time to push the start button!**

Today is February 21, 2011, a day where a certain fifteen-year-old girl stays at her home. Now, is that unusual for a teen to be home alone by herself? Well, not by a longshot. This girl chose to stay home alone from a 3-hour convention that could bore her in an instant. This girl is known as Iceland Bryant, a bookworm and a JRPG gamer. Every day and night, she mostly does the same thing; read and play. Even her shelf shows how much games and books she bought over the years. No matter the distance drawn between it, her body and her mind can still recall cleaning on other days.

Sitting on her couch, she combed her dark brown, shoulder length hair as her brown eyes were blankly staring at the T.V. She wore a purple gown with an imprinted daisy on the center. For the legs, she was wearing plain socks. Since her light was on, her skin appeared to be brown. She then placed her comb inside her "Hello Kitty" bag before standing up and stretching her tired limbs. While standing, she was 5'8. To her, this was kind of unusual for a girl to have this kind of height, but her body does what it wants inside of her.

She was about to walk over to her white shelf with her books and games were until her door decided to be heard with a loud knock. Iceland cringed a little; how much she wanted to throw a tantrum since someone ruined her mood. Before she could do anything, she decided to turn off her T.V to save power energy and do the same thing to the lights. She then opened her door standing at attention. In front of her stood a 6-feet tall man with a blue shirt with short blue jeans. Her eighteen-year-old brother planted a smile on his face as Iceland gave a frown.

"Hey Ice," Iceland's brother greeted. "You look like a clown today."

"I do not, brother dearest." It's obvious that this doesn't surprise her one bit due to how much her brother constantly teases her 24/7. She doesn't care anymore. "I do not."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Iceland nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Whatever. We are leaving now, come downstairs and see us out."

"Okay, I want to get a chance to see your face this last time."

Her brother sighed. "Yeah, yeah, let's go, dweeb."

Iceland and her brother exited out of the room and took a sharp turn downstairs. Imagining the whole house by herself could mean that she don't have to do any chores and without annoyance. Iceland considers herself to be a special individual today.

* * *

The time Iceland and her brother came downstairs, they saw their mother wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt with skinny jeans. Iceland rolled her eyes as a grown escaped from her lips, earning a glare from her brother.

"Bye Iceland!" her mother chimed. "Don't let anyone in the house. Oh, the other boys said 'bye', too!"

"I won't, mother." Iceland scoffed. "And tell them I said 'bye' back."

"Good! Come on DJ, we are leaving."

Her brother nodded. "Okay, bye nerd!"

"Bye, Star Wars geek." Then the both of them walked out of the front door, immediately leaving Iceland alone downstairs.

Iceland turned away from the door and walked to the window beside it, closing the dark green curtains before seeing her family driving away in the Mercedees Benz to the left side of the street. As she did, a new era awaited for her, and that was doing what she wanted. It was the time to relax and eat vanilla pudding. The anticipation made her want to start now.

Iceland descended to the kitchen to claim her pudding until she noticed a pink note fridge by a butterfly magnet. Blinking her brown pupils twice, she walked over to it, and it was a note from her mother.

_Iceland,_

_I left you a little something. It includes cards and a 36-page book. It was very expensive, so be grateful!_

These notes sometimes confuse Iceland; they just go straight to the point. Iceland scratched her cheek before carelessly throwing the note in the garbage and opened the fridge to get her pudding. Some of the food was leftovers, but they were all tasteless and bland like all the time. Looking at her corner right in the fridge, a smile formed on her lips as she saw the variety pack of vanilla pudding.

"Delicious pudding…" Iceland has a tendency of eating pudding. Ever since she ate her first cup when she was 7, no complaint came to mind. "Come to mama."

Grabbing the 4-pack, she closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Before Iceland was about to descend upstairs, she noticed a package on the couch in front of the coffee table. Iceland saw a mirror beside her and caught a glimpse of herself. Her acne was almost gone from her light brown skin, and her dark burgundy glasses were still on her face.

Iceland walked over to the couch and retrieved her gift, which was wrapped in red. Without waiting another minute downstairs, she tore the wrapper apart and pulled the yellow ribbon off of it. After completely removing the red paper from the package, her eyes lit up as this game was familiar to her.

"Hyperdimension Neptunia…" This word has always been in Iceland's mind, but never knew what it was or what it meant. Iceland kept examining the cover, and noticed 4 women with unusual clothing. She couldn't describe all of them, but could make out with the different hairstyle they had. Then again, she didn't know what it was. Well, only one way to find out this mystery.

Iceland grabbed her pudding and ran upstairs. For one thing, she thought the gift would be something like a frame, but this made things a whole lot better. This was another reason why she loved to stay home, and that was to play newer games. It wasn't like Iceland plays one game after the other, she sometimes repeat them and never gets bored. That's just her style.

"This could be interesting."

* * *

After Iceland settled down, she opened her long drawer under her T.V and took out her PS3 slim. It was only 2 years old, but it was still in good condition. Any case it would malfunction, her warranty remained sealed as always. Taking the console out, she began to set it up with the black cords tied to it.

"I can't wait to try this baby out." she said to herself as she plugged in the last cord to make the PS3 power button light show. It has been 30 minutes ever since her family left on that convention, which meant that she can now sit back, relax, and eat her pudding which she informed to herself already. Getting up, she took the disc out of the case and inserted it inside the PS3. "In you go, disc." Then she sat back down on her sofa.

When the PS3 screen came up, she went to the "friends" menu and scrolled down to inform one of her friends that she has a new game that is (probably) not boring. She clicked on the triangle button and scrolled down to "create message" and was replaced with a text box that was transparent. After some few taps, she immediately went out of the "friends" menu and zoomed to the "Game menu". Scrolling down two times, she saw the words, "Hyperdimension Neptunia" that was showing the picture of the same woman with purple hair. Iceland has no prior knowledge of the game, so she made a mental note to herself about learning their names throughout the gameplay. The suspense was almost killing her as she clicked on it. As the screen was loading, she opened the pack of vanilla pudding, opened the top, and stuck her spoon inside of it to get a good bite off it.

Seconds later, the house phone decided to ring in full blast. Didn't make it to one bite, she cringed at the same time. Putting her pudding down, she walked over to the house phone and answered. "WHAT!"

"_WHO ARE YOU SCREAMING TO?!"_

Iceland closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. It's like taking anger management class for two or three years, even though you didn't make any progress whatsoever. Nothing's worth the aggravation when someone you know is boiling annoying. "Sorry. So, what is it that you want?"

"_I just wanted to see how was my daughter doing, but she's fine now."_

"I slipped. Oh, thanks for the… you know…"

"_Yeah, you are welcome. I hope you like it."_

"Like it? I… love it! I love you mother!"

"_I love you… too? What's gotten into you all of the sudd-"_

Before Iceland's mother could finish her question, Iceland hung up. "I truly love my mother and all, but that was embarrassing." Then she walked back to her couch and picked up her pudding that she didn't eat yet. Now, it was time to play a game that would fulfill Iceland's moments and teach her about life lessons to maintain her-

Iceland almost choked on her pudding as she noticed the T.V screen froze. Various colors of white, green, black, and purple began to flash. To avoid getting either epilepsy or a seizure, Iceland bounced off her sofa and hid behind it. After the colors were repeatedly glowing brighter, a "DING" sound was heard.

"Is it…over?" Making sure that the close was clear, Iceland slowly poked her head out and noticed her T.V screen had a message. The message only said, "Good luck!"

Iceland raised a brow before standing up. "What the living heck does that mean?"

Iceland just shrugged and plopped back down on her sofa with her pudding once more. Grabbing her pink controller, she clicked on the "X" button to continue. That's when she immediately dropped her pudding on the floor, making a mess as she saw that her T.V exploded. Smoke came out at every angle. The PS3 was fine, but the T.V… not so much.

"…" Iceland said.

Iceland got off her sofa once more and examined the T.V with a shocked face. The circuits were sticking out, wires were electrified and the glass remained shattered. The T.V her mom could only afford… exploded. "N-no way."

Before Iceland could continue on with her shocked state, she noticed something light landed on top of her head. That was very strange; she didn't have any skylights nor any opened ceilings, and it was indeed raining. If that's the case, why isn't the paper wet? Taking the paper off of her head, the paper only had an arrow sign facing upwards. That made Iceland perplexed.

"Look… up?" And so she did. Nothing was above her besides the paper that landed on her head.

Before she had time to complain, the paper started to glow. This was indeed strange because magic is not real and glowing objects are beyond natural. How could this glowing piece of paper tell her the directions? Above her were cloudy skies and wet substances known as rain. That is, until she heard screaming above her that is coming closer.

"_For HISSSSTTTYYYYYYYYYY!_"

Iceland placed her index finger under her chin. "Huh? I didn't know I had an attic above me. This is very irrational. Is someone stuck up there, or maybe I have a secret ceili-"

Iceland was unable to finish her sentence when a purple blur shot through her roof, knocking her down in the process. The force was so strong that her eyes shot out from her head. This was unbelievable! She was now shocked for these crazy events that happened on this day. After a few moments, she decided to catch her breath before pushing the heavy weight that landed on her. Getting up, she slowly backed away from the purple blur and looked at her roof. All she could see were the white clouds and the sprinkles of rain that dropped on her forehead.

"No… no no no no NO!" Iceland panicked, gripping the sides of her head for both incidents. The woods were all crumbled up into pieces and there were no chances of fixing it back. To her, this would take about 3 or 4 years of maintenance.

Realizing that the purple blur was the one that caused this, she immediately shot her head at the body, worried about its safety. An incident like this could really kill somebody. "M-miss, are you… okay?"

To her shock, the purple blur wasn't a girl, but it was a boy about her age. Iceland was not good at this sort of thing. He moved a bit before letting out a groan, stretching his arms, and scratched his purple hair. By his appearance, two white clips that looked like controller pads were on the right and left side of his short hair. For the body, he is wearing a white hoodie with short sleeves adorned with purple linings and dark purple pants. The strings represented the USB plugs just like the ones for the PS3 cord to charge a controller. For the legs, he wore blue and white striped socks and purple sneakers with an imprint purple "N" on the label. "Ouchies… that's gonna leave a mark. Where… am I?" he asked, very weak at the moment.

'_This is a dream, right?' _Keeping her thoughts inside her head, her legs started to shake. "Uh… m-my room." she answered.

"Oh." The boy scanned the room as he noticed a huge hole above the both of them. He then pointed his hand upwards. "Uh… I did this right?"

"P-pretty much…" she answered, not giving the victim eye contact.

"Well, someone needs to fix that."

"Y-yeah, um…" Iceland placed her hand on her chest. "M-my name is Iceland Bryant, a-and you are?"

"My name?" the boy propped up by pushing his back and kicked his legs in the air, causing him to land perfectly. Iceland stood back a little in order not to get knocked over again; she'd groan even harder if that ever happened. "Well cutie, my name is Neptune, and you look mighty messy today."

Iceland sighed. "…Thanks…"

"No problemo!"

As the two stood there in silence, Iceland thought about it and she thinks that the name "Neptune" is a planet and similar to the other name "Neptunia". That's when, something hit her right there.

"Close your eyes, p-please." Iceland commanded, going to her bed. Neptune shrugged and covered his eyes.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" the boy asked as Iceland nose-dived her limited edition of her newest game she have today. Taking a long examination, she immediately looked at Neptune, who was concealing his eyes, and then looking back at the case. Iceland was again perplexed. "Can I open my eyes now?"

'_What the fudge?" _Iceland dropped her game on the floor before picking it back up. '_Just some moments ago, this case had girls on it, but… why are all of them boys?"_

Bewildered, Iceland slowly approached the boy with the case on her hand. "H-hey," Iceland started. "O-open your eyes."

Seconds later, the boy uncovered his eyes and looked at Iceland, then casually stood by her side to and looked at the case. "Um," Neptune started. "That guy looks like me. I look… good."

Iceland took one hand off the case and slapped the guy upside the head.

Neptune's face shot up. "Crackers," he snatched the case out of her hands and shouted. "That guy _IS _me!" He stood back and collapsed on Iceland's bed, sweating. "I'm a video game character!" He picked up the case again before dropping it on the floor. Iceland didn't have enough time to do the same.

"T-this can't be r-right!" Iceland gripped her head on both sides.

"A game character? Me? Ha!" Neptune stood up and looked at his body. "Can't you see I'm nothing compared to… _THAT?_"

Iceland nodded. "Uh huh…"

Neptune dropped his head on the pillow behind him, taking a deep breath. "Well, that was… an interesting opening scene. How am I going to save Histy now? The players will get confused at some points. Totally not cool, dood."

"_Opening scene? Players? Dood?_" Iceland shook her head before intently looking at the boy. "Histy? Explain to me who in the world is that."

"Um," Neptune lifted his head up. "I'm not sure."

Iceland dropped her jaw. "You don't remember?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I'm an amnesiac." He pointed at his head. "See?"

Iceland sighed. "You are an amnesiac?"

"Yeppers!" Neptune cupped his chin. "But I did have a dream about him and he told me I have to save the world of Gamindustri. At first I didn't want to do it since it was boring, but I get to fight monsters!"

"M-monsters!?"

"Yep, monsters!" Neptune did a few martial arts moves to prove his fighting skills. "See what I did there?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyway, do you know where Gamindustri is? I really need to get there and save Histy!"

"Depending on your answer…" Neptune noticed that the T.V was no longer in use, judging the way how the screen itself shattered into pieces and the electrical wires were ripped apart. "I have no idea, either."

"Huh, whaddya mean you don't know?" Neptune asked as he placed both of his hands on Iceland's shoulders, shaking her violently. "I really, really _really _need to get there!"

The force of Neptune's forceful shake caused Iceland's glasses to fall on the ground. "I… really… don't… know!"

"Ugh, crackers!" Neptune removed his hands off of Iceland's shoulders and threw them in the air. "Why are you such a party pooper?" he asked.

"_Why are you a boy?"_ Iceland shook her head before bending over to pick up her glasses, and sitting down on her bed. "I'm not a party p-pooper, it's just that I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered in explanation.

"Aw," Neptune sat down for a moment and crossed his legs Indian-style. Five minutes passed before his face brightened up. "Well," he stood up, "We should go on an adventure and set sail!"

Iceland shook her head in disbelief. "Y-you're joking, right?" she asked, very curious. "I am NOT doing that; real video game character or not, I'm still not going."

Neptune was taken aback at that comment as if a criticizer gave her the worst criticism on some kind of story. "Huh… w-why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Neptune puffed his cheeks to make it seem like he was holding his breath. Walking around the room in circles, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Iceland just watched while taking out another pack of pudding out since her last pudding fell to the ground.

"You okay?" she asked, taking a small bite from her spoon.

"Silence! Can't you see I'm thinking of something? My intelligence is working!"

"Oh, sorry."

Neptune continued to walk around the room with his arms crossed. The more Iceland waited made her want to bother him some more, but decided not to. 10 minutes has now passed and she was getting tired of the never-ending pace around the room.

Iceland sighed. "Listen," she started, "If you are not going to say anything," she stood up from her bed and threw the empty cup of pudding in the trash. "I'll just leave you here."

Just before Iceland was about to exit out of her room, she felt two, strong arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Shocked, she slowly turned her neck around and noticed Neptune's eyes were concealed with his bangs. It was impossible to tell his expression. "Uh… Neptune," Iceland started, very uncomfortable in this kind of situation, "What are you doing?"

"Iceland…" he began in a low, dramatic voice, "Help me O wise one." Neptune then put his head on Iceland's shoulder. "I need a smart, pretty, busty and awesome DLC member on my team." His grip became tighter. "So please…" his voice became dramatically shaky. "Let us become one and save Histy; my home; my world." He lifted his head up and gave Iceland one of those 'shoujo' books that she secretly reads on a daily basis.

"Nice try," Iceland started with a straight face, "I've seen worse."

"Oh, come on!" Neptune groaned in exhaust. "What went wrong?! I could have sworn you couldn't resist! Just… not cool!"

"For one thing… that face."

"Really? I could do better."

Iceland rolled her eyes before sighing. "Okay, maybe I'll go."

Neptune's eyes widened. He looked at Iceland intently with his eyes. "You will?"

"Yes," Iceland smiled a little. "I guess helping a fictional character could be fun."

"Of course it would! Besides, you are now my party member!"

"Party member, huh? That sounds very… adequate."

Neptune grinned. "So, you live here by yourself?"

"Well, not really. I have a family."

"Huh? Really!?"

"Yes. They come home whenever they feel like it."

"Man, that's a bummer."

"I know. Now before we go, can I tell you something?"

"Huh? What's that buddy?"

"… Let me go; I need to change."

Neptune chuckled nervously before releasing. "Oopsy-daisy, sorry about that!"

* * *

Before Iceland was about to leave her room, she stood in front of her mirror and put a blue butterfly barrette on the right side of her hair to complete her outfit; a navy blue dress coat that reaches above her thighs and black ankle boots with brown stockings. She doesn't like to show her cleavage, that's why the dress coat only consist two buttons on the right and on the left. To _really_ complete her outfit, she got a brown belt from her shelf and wrapped it around her waist to make it look like a real dress rather than a coat. After this, she left her room, went downstairs and made her way outside. There, she saw the newcomer standing by the gate. The sky was gray as a mouse's skin. Rain was coming near.

"Hi Neptune," Iceland replied, giving him a shy smile. "Are you ready?"

Neptune nodded. "Duh, I've been ready!"

"Good. Now, we can start this little adventure down there." Iceland pointed her finger towards a hill that would probably take about six minutes to walk up to.

"Or there…" Neptune pointed at the woods. "It's spooky and mysterious!"

"Nuh-uh, I hate the woods! There might creepy, crawly bugs in there! Sorry."

"Quit being such a worry warthog! It's not like you're scared of a lot of things, so let's go!" Neptune forcefully grabbed Iceland's wrist before running to the woods.

Unfortunately, that became unsuccessful since Iceland's feet barely moved. "I'm not going!" She then snatched her hand from Neptune's forceful grip.

"Come on, it's not that bad! I'm a guy and you're a… girl!"

"Um, don't you know how life works? If I'm a girl, you have to do everything I say. In other words," Iceland pointed at the hill again, "We are going to that hill whether you like it or not."

"B-But I'm the main character! You have to do everything 'I' say, you got that missy?"

Neptune ran into the woods while Iceland slowly followed behind. It wouldn't make any sense to leave anyone alone in the woods like that. After walking about five minutes without seeing spiders and other distinctive insects, the two were now standing in front of a deep hole that would probably break somebody's neck. To Iceland's shock, the hole seemed to be very dark and maybe a bottomless pit.

"Aren't you going to jump down?" Neptune asked. "You know, 'girls' first. Iceland crossed her arms.

"It's dirty!"

"It's not that bad, I'll be right behind you!"

"But it will mess up my dress! And maybe stain it!"

Neptune examined Iceland's clothing. "You seem fine to me. Also, that dress seems to be very short."

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing black stockings with this. I'm really not wearing anything else but this dress coat because I don't like showing off my body. Also, I feel deeply embarrassed now since I told you."

"Sure, whatever. It wasn't like I was judging you."

Iceland sighed. "Can we just go back; I don't like this idea."

"Well, suit yourself!" Neptune ran towards the hole and jumped down. Iceland remained standing still without moving a muscle. "YaaaHHOOOOOO!"

Iceland bent down and looked down at the hole. Neptune was no longer seen. Not a sign of ignorance anywhere. Iceland gritted her teeth. "You idiot, you can't spend your time in eternity!"

… Now that she thought about it, she was the only one there, talking to herself. This wouldn't do the young girl any good.

"Well," she began, "here goes nothing." She slowly moved one inch to the hole. Swallowing her fear, she jumped down the bottomless pit. Her coat dress was rising in the process, good thing she wore stockings. The surprising thing was that she remained calm without screaming like any other individual would do.

* * *

**Here is chapter one. Yeah, I kind of did a genderbend this time. I hope you don't mind about this and I hope you like it.**

**Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to take a break.**


End file.
